vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravus Nox Fleuret
|-| Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV = |-| Final Fantasy XV = |-| Daemon Ravus = Summary Ravus Nox Fleuret is a character in the Final Fantasy XV Universe, being a minor antagonist in the feature film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and the secondary antagonist in Final Fantasy XV. The older brother of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, he is the former prince of Tenebrae and high commander of the Imperial Army of Niflheim. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ravus Nox Fleuret Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 28 years old Classification: Human, Lunafreya's Brother, Prince of Tenebrae (formerly), Deputy High Commander of the Imperial Army (in Kingsglaive), High Commander of Nifelheim's Army | Daemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Lightning Manipulation (Can use and channel electricity through his magitek arm) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Superior to before), Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation (Can generate an extremely powerful explosion of dark energy) Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continental level (Easily overpowered Pre-Timeskip Gladiolus with only one arm. Fought against Ignis on equal terms in Altissia. Defeated several powerful daemons before being nearly struck down by Emperor Aldercapt) | Multi-Continental level (Far stronger than before and is superior to any individual member of the party, including Noctis) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep up with Ignis without many difficulties) | Massively Hypersonic + (Still comparable to the party even if slower than before at regular speed) Lifting Strength: Class T (Easily overpowered Gladio by violently pushing him back with one arm) | Class T (Superior to before) Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Multi-Continental Class (Superior to Gladiolus, whom he easily overpowered with one arm. Can harm the likes of Ignis) | Multi-Continental Class (Superior to the party's members and can easily harm them) Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continental level (Endured multiple powerful attacks from Ignis. Survived being hit by a strike of dark energy from Ardyn) | Multi-Continental level (Easily resisted to the combined attacks of Noctis and his friends, including some strikes from the Royal Arms) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, several meters via Lightning Manipulation Standard Equipment: Magitek Arm, His Sword, The Sword of the Father (briefly) Intelligence: Gifted. Ravus is a very skilled warrior capable of defeating powerful opponents by combining his martial skills with his enhanced strength from his magitek Arm. He possesses a degree of occult knowledge as a member of the Oracle's Lineage, knowing how Lunafreya was capable of making covenants with the Astrals and what it would cost to her and was able to speak with her in secrecy and had sent an escort for her and Gentianato leave the Lucis. After being turned into a daemon, he was able to retain enough of his personality to request for Noctis and his friends to put an end to his misery. Weaknesses: His magitek arm contains miasma, which can be used to corrupt his body and turn him into a daemon | Vulnerable to the Trident of the Oracle and ice. Is in a constant state of horrible pain and cannot truly control his actions despite being able to retain some of his personality. Key: Base Ravus | Daemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Movie Characters